world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
08132014MahtahEnzo
callopygianCordiality CC began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 23:53 -- 11:53 CC: hello 11:53 CC: this.is.Mister.Medeis.correct? 11:53 AT: ∴ Oh, Mahtah, hello; ∴ 11:53 AT: ∴ Yes indeed, this is Enzo Medeis. ∴ 11:54 CC: I.wanted.to.thank.you.once.again.for.your.help.in.starting.our.mission 11:55 CC: you.are.an.exemplary.server 11:55 AT: ∴ Oh, not at all, I was only glad I was able to be utilized; I'm happy when I can be a "team player" as it were. ∴ 11:55 AT: ∴ How are you finding your, um... well zone land is the only phrase that comes to mind. ∴ 11:56 CC: it.is.very.loud.and.this.boarish.sprite.is.very.distracting 11:56 CC: otherwise.I.am.adjusting.well 11:56 CC: thank.you.for.asking 11:56 AT: ∴ Ah ha, well hopefully your sprite will be useful; ∴ 11:57 AT: ∴ Mine does not speak much, but is incredibly criptic when he...she does. ∴ 11:58 CC: interesting 11:58 CC: riddles.or.vague.metaphors? 11:58 AT: ∴ mostly, as well as concepts that are going a bit over my head; ∴ 11:59 AT: ∴ Everything else is...well nothing but fascades. ∴ 11:59 CC: I.see 11:59 CC: do.you.believe.these.require.deciphering.of.some.sort? 12:01 AT: ∴ Well, I can only imagine they are riddles; We are more than likely going to need to explore these lands with the sprites. ∴ 12:02 AT: ∴ Take whatever incite they may give or at the very least hint at. ∴ 12:02 CC: yes.that.seems.quite.likely 12:02 CC: I.should.mention.that.I.have.been.tasked.by.Mister.Niadis.about.checking.the.players'.statuses 12:02 CC: do.you.know.how.your.server.is.fairing? 12:03 AT: ∴ Oh, I'm not sure, I should check in with Jack; I haven't spoken to him since I entered. ∴ 12:03 AT: ∴ I don't remember him being particularly helpful as a server. ∴ 12:04 CC: I.am.conversing.with.Mister.Heston.as.we.speak 12:04 CC: he.seems.to.be.in.one.piece.at.the.least 12:05 AT: ∴ Well that's good; Aside from deploying those machines and helping us enter the game, what more do the servers need to do? ∴ 12:09 CC: I.am.led.to.believe.that.they.will.help.us.in.achieving.goals.through.gaming.processes 12:09 CC: it.is.not.my.expertise.but.I.believe.it.what.we.are.meant.to.do 12:11 AT: ∴ Ah ha, then I will endeavor to aid you in winning or at the very least completing this game; ∴ 12:11 CC: for.that.I.am.greatful.Mister.Medeis 12:11 CC: and.I.am.eternally.glad.that.you.are.safe 12:16 AT: ∴ Indeed? Thank you, I too am glad you made it into the game without further incident; ∴ 12:17 CC: yes.speaking.of.which 12:17 CC: how 12:17 CC: much.did.you.see.before.I.entered.the.room? 12:17 AT: ∴ Inside the room, I think I heard a scuffle or two outside the room; ∴ 12:18 AT: ∴ You seemed injured, but there was no time to inquire about your physical condition; ∴ 12:18 AT: ∴ Also, are you okay? ∴ 12:18 CC: I.am.functioning 12:18 CC: that.is.enough.for.the.mission.at.hand 12:19 AT: ∴ Truly? That is good; hopefully there will be some mannor of healing should you require such. ∴ 12:19 CC: I.am.certain.the.game.has.made.such.accomidations 12:20 CC: no.need.to.concern.yourself.with.my.health 12:20 CC: your.goal.is.priority.number.one 12:20 AT: ∴ Indeed; my goal, whatever that exactly may be; ∴ 12:21 AT: ∴ It does seem a bit, well obfuscated at the moment. ∴ 12:21 CC: I.believe.all.of.our.objectives.will.require.some.investigation 12:21 CC: I.will.be.willing.to.lend.my.help.if.the.need.arises 12:22 AT: ∴ Truly? I would greatly appreciate it if I do require such assistance. ∴ 12:22 CC: of.course 12:22 CC: what.are.teammates.for.after.all? 12:23 AT: ∴ Indeed; we do what we can for the group and our comrades. ∴ 12:25 CC: I.will.leave.you.to.your.mission.Mister.Medeis 12:25 CC: if.you.need.any.help.do.not.hesitate.to.contact.me 12:25 AT: ∴ Indeed; I should allow you to return to yours as well; ∴ 12:25 AT: ∴ I will remain in contact and update you of what I learn. ∴ 12:26 CC: of.course 12:26 CC: and.thank.you.again 12:26 AT: ∴ I'm glad to help; Until we speak again. ∴ -- anaximandersTrepidation AT ceased pestering callopygianCordiality CC at 00:26 --